


Shut your mouth (and suck on it)

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death Note Kink Meme, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Mutual Pining, Oral Fixation, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Yotsuba Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: An unprecedented heat wave sweeps through Japan and poor Light experiences some difficulties dealing with L's coping methods! Combined with L's apparent refusal to discuss the recent intamicy between them, Light finds himself at boiling point...





	Shut your mouth (and suck on it)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the heatwave currently boiling its way through Europe and my own love of cherry popsicles. For the Death Note kink meme. Tumblr Prompt: L's oral fixation! If you have a prompt drop me a comment here or on my tumblr: xxanotherlostsoulxx
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the smut 😘

The air conditioning was ramped up to maximum. All the windows were open and several fans were on, struggling to get the humid air circulating around the HQ.

Heat rises, and in the grip of a phenomenally freakish heatwave, Light had to curse L's brilliant idea at having a very * **high** * skyscraper built as their headquarters because of that fact.

Now that he thought about it (not that he could think of much else, if he was being honest) L's behaviour was growing increasingly distracting. How was he supposed to concentrate on capturing Kira when all he could think about was L's mouth on his cock?

It wasn't his fault. He wasn't some pervert or anything, Light reasoned. How could he be blamed for his rampant hard on and increasingly gutteresq thoughts when L was hollowing his fucking cheeks and sucking on that cherry popsicle like he was being * **paid** * to do it?!

"Mm, Light-Kun, are you sure you don't want one? They're really nice" L mumbled out of obscenely red lips. Light snapped his eyes to his and did his best not to look at his mouth. Looking at his mouth was distracting and he was trying to concentrate, Dammit!

"No thank you, Ryuzaki. I told you, I'm not much for sweet things" his voice was a little more strained than usual, but that could be chalked down to the heat. Light tried not to shift in his chair too much as his treacherous brain piped up _'Except you, L'_ in response to what he'd just said.

"Suit yourself. I really can't fathom why you would refuse one of these. They're amazing" L shrugged, followed by a throaty moan of pleasure as he licked the glistening, red tip with relish.

 _'Oh my God'_ Light had to perform a discreet little wriggle to ease some of the pressure on his cock. This wasn't fair. Why was he the only one affected by L's obscene display? Everyone else was wilted at their desks, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the Detective.

Maybe it was because of their little tryst a few nights ago? Ever since it had happened Light couldn't get it off his mind. It seemed Ryuzaki could since he hadn't mentioned it since, the jerk.

Light chanced a look again. He wished he hadn't. Ryuzaki had crammed half the Popsicle in his mouth while typing away. One side of his cheek bulged out and Light had some very dirty thoughts about what he'd like to see bulging out L's cheeks.

He loosened his tie and grimaced at the trickle of sweat that snaked down his skin. He felt disgusting. A nice shower was just what was needed but it was only a quarter past ten and Ryuzaki wouldn't permit it. Light could just imagine those dark gray eyes looking at him, faintly mocking, and his snide remark of "Really, Light-Kun?"

 _'Fucking asshole'_ Light stopped short at that thought. His continually treacherous brain piping up that that is exactly what he wanted to be doing. Fucking asshole. L's, specifically.

 _'Can today get any worse?'_ Light asked himself.

Apparently it could, because Misa Amane was suddenly admitted into the room. Dressed in an indecently short miniskirt and boob tube, she looked hot to an outsiders point of view. To Light, however, she just looked tacky and sluttish.

"Baby! Why are you wearing that suit? You must be roasting alive!" Misa cooed as she flew to his side.

Light grimaced at the peck she placed on his cheek. L, ever watchful, noticed and snickered around his Popsicle.

"I'm fine, thank you, Misa" Light replied flatly, very much not wanting to be speaking to her. Why he was even 'dating' the smothering idiot was beyond him. He glanced at Ryuzaki and lo and behold, his treacherous brain * **again** * betrayed him as he thought : _'I'd much rather be dating you, L'_

Matsuda let out a pathetic sounding whimper and slumped further over his desk. L turned his head to him (doing that damn graceful sweep of the neck thing Light enjoyed watching) and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is the matter, Matsuda-San?"

"... Aren't you hot, Ryuzaki?"

 _'Yes, yes he is'_ Light actually growled at himself for thinking that. He couldn't stand it anymore. He gave the chain connecting him and his source of torment a firm tug.

L whipped his head towards him.

"I need the bathroom"

L let out a sigh, just as Light knew he would. "Really, Light-Kun?"

"Really, Ryuzaki" Light let just a hint of exasperation bleed into his voice.

L gave him a flat look before ramming the remnants of his popsicle into his mouth and slouching off from his chair.

"Very well, let's go then" L cast a glance at Matsuda. "Try a popsicle, Matsuda-San, it might help" he called over his shoulder as he half-led, half dragged Light out of the room.

Light was content to follow (for now) and bided his time until they had arrived at the bathrooms. As soon as the main door shut behind them, he released his pent up frustration and slammed L against the wall.

L simply blinked at him. "Is there a problem, Yagami-Kun?" He asked in a painfully polite tone of voice.

Light answered by shoving himself against him and grinding his throbbing cock hard against L's hip.

"Oh" L cocked his head to the side, a sly glint in his gray eyes. "You seem to have a rather * **big** * problem, Light-Kun"

"And it is your damn fault! I've been thinking about you ever since the other night and you haven't said a damn thing about it! And half the morning I've had to sit and watch you practically fellate a fucking popsicle! This * **problem** * is because of you! So take some responsibility and deal with it, L!"

L's thin lips curved into a smug smile. "I was wondering how long it would take you to get the message, Light-Kun. I see there is only so much playing nice you can do before you slam me against a wall and demand that I suck your cock, which, by the way, was what I was aiming for…Tell me what you want, and I will do it."

Light could have throttled the bastard. He'd been playing hard to get!

"Shut your mouth and suck on it!" Light barked out his answer. If L wanted rough and ready he was more than up for that. His natural frustration at the black haired detective gave him all the fuel he needed. The thought of L waiting for him to make a move, for him to take control… it made his cock throb all the harder.

L's eyes glimmered and without missing a beat he slipped from Light's hold and slammed * **him** * up against the wall.

"L…" Light growled warningly, but he closed his mouth when L obediently sank to his knees and peered up at him, almost appearing shy and bashful. The coy act didn't work on Light, he grabbed a fistful of that wild, dark hair and pulled L's mouth exactly where he wanted it. L mouthed the straining outline of his cock through his slacks and Light let his head fall back against the cool tile with a soft thud.

"Open up my pants up and put that damn mouth of yours to use for once" Light snapped. L's eyes darkened at the words and in a flash Light felt the cool, sterile air of the bathroom wash over his aching cock.

Light held his breath as L leaned forward, a ghost of cherry-scented breath drifting over his cock. It was enough to make him twitch.

"How do you want it?" L's voice was breathy with desire. Light's eyes narrowed and he smirked. It was obvious L had an oral fixation and judging by that tone and the hungry look in his eyes, he was probably desperate to suck him off.

Which was why he would grit his teeth and make L work for the privilege. Payback was long overdue.

"What if I suddenly changed my mind and didn't want you to suck it?" Light asked in a faux-innocent voice. L's eyes flew up to his face, a look of utter devastation flashing in his eyes.

"What?! Why?" L asked.

"To pay you back for being such a brat. You knew exactly what you were doing, didn't you? Getting me all worked up for you. Avoiding answering my question about what he have and what we even are?" Light tightened his hold on L's hair, pleased at the small wince L couldn't hide.

"I… I'm sorry!" L decided that an apology was the quickest route to get what he wanted. Unfortunately, Light could see right through it.

"No you're not" Light countered swiftly.

 _'Tch, he's right, I'm not'_ L thought, greatly unamused at the current situation. He had Light's cock just * **inches** * away from his mouth. It was so temptingly close! He wanted it even more than those delicious popsicles of his. L squirmed and shifted on his knees. "I wasn't sure if you were serious," he answered, deciding that honesty really was the best policy in this case. "You are the one with the girlfriend, Light-Kun, and you * **are** * my chief suspect, not to mention several years my junior. I had to wait for you to make the first move and… I was being honest about wanting you to… um… "

Light got the message. As always, there was an underlying meaning to L's inactivity. The man never moved unless he was certain of the outcome and obviously he hadn't been certain of Light's wants.

' _Well, I will make them crystal clear for you, L'_ Light thought, fingers loosening their grip to card gently through surprisingly soft strands of hair.

"I want you. I don't want Misa and if you want me back, as your * **boyfriend** *, then I will ditch her. I've told you before, I have no idea why I'm even with her anyway" Despite his throbbing cock, Light was content to lean back fully against the wall and get his feelings off his chest. They'd been stifling him almost as badly as the heat had been.

 _'You are with her because Misa Amane is, or was, the second Kira. You have lost your memories of being Kira and now you want to be my boyfriend? That's rather cute, Light_ '

L bit back a smirk. So be it. He could admit to himself the prospect was tempting enough. Light was gorgeous and even if he'd never actually had a boyfriend before, he'd had lovers. He wanted Light. Almost as much as he wanted Kira.

' _I wonder when you regain your memories will you still want me, Light-Kun… Well, we will have to wait and see, won't we? If I agree to become your boyfriend now it may well save my life. Or Kira may just kill me anyway… unless… I use my wiles as your boyfriend to keep you from investigating Yotsuba. I suspect that is what you want me to do, or rather, Kira wants me to do. Very well. I will be your boyfriend but you will * **not** * be accompanying me when i arrest Higuchi. _ _Either way, I am sucking that glorious cock of yours!'_

"I want you too, Light-Kun. I shouldn't, but I do" L admitted with a small sigh. Telling the truth was a wearisome business.

Light's eyes gleamed with triumph. Finally, an admission!

"Then you accept me as your boyfriend, as your * **equal** *?" Light continued his questioning, despite how increasingly frustrated and turned on they both were by this point.

"Yes!" L moaned, "Please, Light, can I just suck your cock now?"

Light's dick twitched violently at the words, making its agreement abundantly clear.

"Not quite yet" Light smiled, one finger ghosting down from L's temple, across his eyebrow, down his nose and finally tracing his lips. "You want someone to dominate you, don't you, L? You need someone to put you in your place and remind you that you're only human. You're Not all powerful and infallible. You want someone to make you * **beg** *, don't you, L?"

L gulped hard, his cock pulsing with desire at the words. His mouth felt dry and he wet his lips. Light's gaze dropped to his tongue and L shivered at the heat in those hungry amber eyes. That was * **exactly** * what he had wanted and the one thing he had, thus far, been denied. He finally settled on nodding his head, squirming a little to relieve the pressure of his trapped erection. He dimly realized they had been in the bathroom for over twenty minutes, but he couldn't find it in him to care. Come hell or high water he was sucking that cock and he wasn't going to budge until he had.

"Yes. Please, Light, please let me suck you off" L dropped his tone a notch and glanced needily up at his… boyfriend.

"Go on then" Light said with a lazy smile, "Cocksucking slut"

L moaned at the words and surged forward, drawing his lips over his teeth and devouring that cock down to the base in one fell swoop.

Light choked out a shocked gasp and clutched at the nape of L's neck, his other hand settling on L's shoulder.

 _'Jesus fucking Christ, he just swallowed it down in one go! Fuck! Shit, he's so good at this!'_ Light soon lost the ability to even think as L bobbed his head, lewd, wet sounds echoing through the bathroom as he worked the straining flesh in and out of his mouth.

"Aaaahhhh, that's so good, L" Light shifted, spreading his legs slightly so L could have more room to maneuver. His balls were heavy with come and he bucked up into L's mouth excitedly, hips rocking back and forth as L moaned around his dick. The vibrations made him choke out another string of curses mingled with praise and he bucked forward, a small scream ripping from his throat as he felt his cockhead bump past L's tonsils.

L appeared to have no apparent gag-reflex, and even shot a look up at him as if to say _'Is that all you have?'_

 _'He likes it rough. I will give him exactly what he wants then!'_ Light thought, delighted at the challenge he saw in those dark eyes.

Light planted his hands on either side of L's face and began to fuck his mouth with a series of brutal jabs. L moaned in encouragement, saliva dripping down his chin and eyes watering at the forceful pace.

"Oh fuck, yes, take it, L!" Light hissed out through gritted teeth. His lunges were growing increasingly frantic as he felt himself hurtle towards the edge. "This is what you wanted, isn't it, you slut? Suck my dick and drink my come! You're gonna swallow it all!"

L made a helpless whine around his cock, which may well have been agreement, and tongued the slit, tongue swirling in little figure of eight patterns that had Light's toes curling in pleasure.

L made a louder noise and jerked away, face flushed red and panting for breath. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to deal with his own problem too.

"Can I… can I please?" His hand fluttered to the very evident arousal straining against his jeans. His voice was husky and raw and it made Light's stomach flip with arousal as he realized the reason for it. His cock had been rubbing against the walls of his throat.

_'His voice is hoarse from sucking my dick. Fuck that's so sexy…'_

It took a few seconds for Light to comprehend the question before he smirked and nodded his head.

"Yes, you can jerk yourself off, L, it seems sucking cock really gets you going, doesn't it?"

"Yes" L moaned, leaning forward to lick a long, wet stripe up the base of Light's cock right to the tip.

Light clutched at L's jaw and held him steady. L whined but didn't move. He'd given Light control and it seemed he had no problem in taking it. L waited impatiently.

"Open your mouth" Light commanded gently. L opened his mouth. Light stroked the razor-sharp edge of L's jawline before he guided his cock back into that warm, wet heaven. L let out a sound that was of pure gratitude and sucked hungrily, cheeks hollowing just as they had earlier when he'd been teasing Light with the popsicles.

Since permission had been granted, L shoved his free hand inside his jeans and wrapped his fingers around his aching length. He jerked himself off to the motion of Light's thrusts and moaned out his pleasure onto the cock plundering his mouth. Precome ozzed from his tip and L used it to slick his movements, hand skimming over his cock faster and faster as his excitement grew.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Light chanted, breath hitching as he clutched at L's hair tightly, almost to the point of pain. L groaned lewdly at the pulse of precome that spilled onto his tongue and somehow found the energy to bob his head even faster. If Light wanted him to work for it he would work for it! He could tell by the throbbing of Light's balls and the tart tang of precome on his tongue that Light was just seconds away from orgasam and so was he.

"Yes! Ahhh! Fuck! Yes, swallow it, L! I'm coming! Fucking swallow it!" Light screamed, his head flying back as he arched his back and came. He trembled in relief and ecstasy as his balls contracted strongly, sending jet after jet of come straight down L's eagerly swallowing throat. L moaned around him and Light knew he'd found his own release as his hand pumped faster in his jeans.

"Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Light whimpered, toes curling as yet more come spurred out. He was coming what felt like galleons and It was like he hadn't gotten off in years! He'd never experienced such ecstasy before, and he knew without a doubt he was hooked on having L's mouth and *throat* around his cock.

"Mmn! Mmm" L gurgled happily, hips bucking slowly as he thrust himself loosely into his fist. His cock throbbed with satisfaction and he let out contented little moans in between swallowing down the last weak spurts from Light's cock.

Ragged breathing. Sweat trickling irritatingly over skin. The smell of spunk. Light took them all in as he slumped back against the wall.

L continued to suckle on his softening penis for a few minutes before he finally let go, rocking back and shooting a smoldering look up at Light.

"Jesus… fuck" Light moaned, gulping for breath. He stared down at L. L stared back up at him, a coy smile curling his lips.

 _'Heh, was I * **that** * good, Light?'_ L thought smugly.

The sound of L's cellphone ringing interrupted the moment between them. With a sigh, L fished in his pocket and answered it with a bored drawl:

"Yes?... An hour? Oh, I hadn't realized. Well, I've… trodden on some glass so Light-Kun has been administering first aid. Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just a small scratch… my voice? Yes, it is rather sore. I think it is the heat, Watari. A popsicle sounds wonderful! We will just finish up here and be with you shortly" L flipped the phone closed and gave Light a grin.

"You're terrible!" Light giggled. Overcome with emotion, he grabbed L and hoisted him to his feet. L swayed for a second as all his blood rushed down and he leaned against Light, eyes shining with amusement.

"Light-Kun, we'd best go to our room so I can change out of these jeans… and find a bandage to wrap around my foot"

Light smirked at his sneaky, manipulative, cock-sucking extraordinaire boyfriend.

"We best had. We don't want to give the game away. Besides, when it's time for another toilet break later I want to fuck you. Best grab some lube to stash away for after while we're at it"

L visibly quivered at the words. He grabbed Light's hand and smashed their mouths together, both kissing with a ravenous hunger that couldn't be abated.

Light regretfully pulled away, aware they had wasted yet another five minutes, and grabbed L's hand. He shot him a coy look before pulling L towards the bathroom door.

L followed and Light had to smirk at the docility L was displaying. To think, all the arrogant jerk needed to be put in his place was to suck his dick!

 _'Well, at least I know from now on how I can manage you, L'_ Light dropped L's hand as they approached the lifts, aware of the ever present gaze of the cameras, but let his eyes linger on L's still reddened face.

They stared at each other, both feeling a thrill of excitement at this new game they were about to play with one another…

"After you, Ryuzaki" Light smiled, slipping back to his previous role of polite but disgruntled chief suspect.

"Thank you, Light-Kun" L demurred. As soon as the lift doors closed all pretence was dropped and L found himself shoved against the wall, arms and mouth full of Light.

As Light kissed him, L couldn't help but note he was playing a dangerous game here… a hand found its way under his shirt and toyed with a nipple.

L growled into the kiss and pressed against Light in encouragement.

Dangerous or not, L Lawliet was determined to play…

_'But not by the rules…'_

(( Two weeks later… ))

Higuchi had been apprehended and L had the murder weapon in his hands. Light had stayed back at HQ, as L had insisted, and so Kira's plan had failed. L had not passed him the Death Note on that fateful night in the helicopter. L had extracted a confession from Higuchi, had the man swiftly locked up and * **burnt** * the Death Note right then and there.

The world could wonder as to how Kira had killed so many. L was content to let a thousand questions be asked but give no answers. A brief conversation with a Shinigami that introduced itself as Rem informed L of the plot that would have cost his life.

"If I spare Misa from prosecution by burning her Death Note and pinning Kira's sole actions on Higuchi, will that be a suitable action to save * **my** * life from you, Rem-San?" L asked, head craned back on his neck as he addressed the tall, white creature.

Rem considered for a moment before nodding her head. Provided Misa was safe, she felt no need to write down the dark haired humans name. He had bested Light Yagami, and that instantly endeared him to her.

L smiled and bowed his head in thanks to the Shinigami. The other one, Ryuk, had already disappeared, disappointed when L pointed out Light would not become Kira again. 'His life is no longer yours to take, Ryuk-San' L had said. The Shinigami had glowered at him before nodding its acceptance. L had already cottoned on to these creatures fears of 'breaking the rules' and sensed this Shinigami wasn't as smart as his female counterpart.

Ryuk had gone. Kira had been defeated and now L's life had been spared from the actions of a vengeful Shinigami…

L decided as soon as he had debriefed the team, officially closed the Kira case via a public statement and secured several life sentences for Higuchi and his buddies at Yotsuba Corp, he would celebrate by sucking his boyfriends cock…


End file.
